Grand Theft Auto: Anywhere City Stories TRAILER
by MustardOfDoom27
Summary: Dean Frantz is a normal DJ for Futuro FM, however he has had a Life working for the Zaibatsu Corporation. This is Dean's Story as he fights across the City and it's Gangs to get revenge. For everyone who likes GTA 2.


Grand Theft Auto Anywhere City Stories

**AN: Please Remember that this is a TRAILER for the Main Project. Since I downloaded GTA 2 and don't know the layout of the Industrial District, As a result I will need a LONG period to complete the Residental District before I can advance to the Industrial. **

**Also, If you want to send in some Characters, do an OC Form, I shall provide you what it will look like. I shall read them and try to add them in. **

**Remember though that this will be deleted when the full Project's First Chapter is completed. Till then….ENJOY!**

_**Grand Theft Auto Anywhere City Stories**_

Caymen, Zaibatsu Territory, Residential District, Futuro FM Radio Centre.

4th May, 2013.

"Well good morning everyone and it is a good Morning I assure you. Dean Frantz of Futuro FM" said the calm voice of Disc Jokey Dean Frantz. The Calmness would easily put everyone who was driving to work around the City at ease, at least till the Carjackers came and tried to hijack there Cars.

"Since the day's looks like heavy Snow for Anywhere City, just relax, hopefully the Hare Krishna will have frozen up….." Frantz continued to which evoked silent laughs from everyone sat outside watching him, the Plumber's who had to unfreeze the water. Oddly though Frantz imagined that they had Rebel Radio on, those fucking Redneck Dick's, thinking all high and mighty with their corny Elvis impersonators.

When it was sunset, he'd stagger to his recently returned A-Type

(He had spent more Money on the Windows and the wires under the wheel then he had on his Cigarette's due to the Carjackers he had) slipping on the Ice, he would have a short Smoke and drive to the Mobile RV Park and simply run all the Redneck Bastards down.

"So for this good and icy Morning…..I'd advise everyone in and around Ukita and Funabashi to stay warm, that Sea looks icy….Oh also for the Children who are a fan of Dean Frantz's show _Go out with Dean Frantz_. Dean Frantz is going to be in a new Play, _Alice In Wonderland_ playing the Mad Hatter! We now have a competition for seats. Go to .com for the Quiz" Dean explained.

"Err on topic. Are you getting sick of TV today? Well if so go out to your Cars and sit in and put on Futuro FM. Anyway I've got you Zaibatsu Fans a good old Song from the Hip Jazz…It's a new track that's hardly been recognized outside of Liberty City. It's by Bronx River Parkway called _Tribute To Ray_" Dean continued as he slid from in his Wheeled Chair, Microphone in hand, to the Record Selection, he then pulled out the Bronx River Parkway CD and opened it and placed it in the Machine, with that Music came out across the Speakers and into the Cars of many across the City, from Schmidt's in Avalon to Jagular's near the Vedic Temple.

The Music came out and that was what Dean liked, just hearing the Music and thinking of how many relieved People sat in Traffic on the District Highway in the Residential sat in there hot and stuffy Eddy's, jamming to Futuro FM.

Just listing to the Radio made him happy. He hoped the world heard the funky Zaibatsu Jazz.

Futuro FM Receiver Centre, Zarelli, Downtown District.

A Loony Dementia came to a screeching halt by the Zaibatsu Car Crusher. Whatever shit that Futuro FM was sending out, it was laced with some new Zaibatsu Drug that made people crazy, From the Car came Claude Speed.

Instantly High Civilian's charged him, with a flick of his wrist, he raised a S-Uzi to them and gunned them down easily.

"P-P-Please do not Panic! Futuro FM is experiencing T-t-technical Difficulty!" a Zaibatsu Guard shouted from the Catwalk armed with a Shotgun, unlike most Z-Men, he wore a bright Yellow Uniform with a Futuro FM symbol on his left brest.

As Claude sped towards the Catwalk, a High Z-Man appeared and began to shoot at him, quickly he took cover, causing his Pistol Bullets to take out a High Woman. Then he turned at Claude and shot at him, Claude continued to run off as he yanked a Shotgun from his Shoulder and shot at him.

As Claude ran around the corner, a High Man ran at him, foam pouring out his Mouth and his eye's wide. He then grabbed Claude by the arm and yanked his Arm in an attempt to break it, then Claude pushed him into the wall, then he grabbed the Man by the neck and pulled him forward, just into the path of the Z-Man.

The Man who was caught in the blast was torn apart by the shells. Quickly Claude then shot the Z-Man through the dead Shield.

Both the Z-Man and the Human Shield Claude used fell limp onto the ground, covered in blood. Quickly Claude ran up the Catwalk.

As he did, four High Z-Men and two High ACPD Officers ran up the Stairs.

"Stay Back Or I _will _fire Bastards!" the Futuro Guard shouted and aimed his Shotgun and gunned down a Z-Man, Claude however shot the Guard dead, then he spun around, shooting them all dead. With them dead, he ran down the Catwalk to a small gap and jumped down to find the Receiver.

Quickly he scanned the area and planted a Briefcase on the floor, opening it to reveal a Bomb, then he set it three Seconds, pressed ENTER on the keypad and sprinted away.

Quickly he ran through a gate where two crazed Futuro Guards tossed Molotov's down. Then it exploded, ripping the aerial out of the Machine and then with it falling into the sea with a dull thump.

Futuro FM, Residential District

"So anyway a friend of mine told me that when he lived in San Fierro, he was driving a Primo when he was stopped by a Homeless who began to clean his window. Quickly he got out with a Pistol but the Punk stole his Primo and sped away" Dean explained as the Song came to an end.

Suddenly, the Door opened into the Studio and Dean gave a small gasp as Radio Chief William Valdez, cousin of Executive Red Valdez, entered.

William was a tall man with a menacing figure, he had a jet black Moustache and wore a Black Suit, like Dean's except he had a red tie. His body with menacing green Eye's.

"Dean. We have a little problem" William began.

"What now? Has my A-Type been stolen _yet again_?" Dean asked, the Radio still on.

"No…..the Loonies have bombed the Receiver in Zarelli!" William explained

Quickly Dean then pressed a Button, to anyone listening, Dean's voice had faded out and _L.E.D_ played quietly in the background with a recorded voice saying "There Are Technical Difficulties. Please wait"

"Shit!" Dean gasped

"No really!" William replied sarcastically

"Judging by the time it'll take till Welsh's Men arrive…..and the time till they get Futuro's Downtown Receiver running…well I presume that it'll take longer then that of _Frantz's Top 10_ will last"

"Those Loony Bastards! Why can't they just keep _God Bless All The Universe _playing! They _have _to bomb our Radio's. Why not Funami?" Dean asked, kicking his Chair over.

"Look….why not improvise with this Radio and that of the Industrial's?" William asked

"Yeah. I imagine that the Population will enjoy playing our Music all over! We'll loose viewers William!" Dean argued.

"Mr. Frantz…I have one Story you can tell" William said, raising an intimidating half smile.

"What? I mean Futuro doesn't do Stories! That's OnceUponATime FM!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Hahahaha! That died out years back…Cause the fact it was firebombed by the Yakuza prick!" William replied rudely.

"I'm not sure…I mean what if it isn't that good?" Dean asked

"What if it is?" William asked, then he slapped a hand on Dean's Shoulder.

"If we fuck up….We simply play some new Hits?" William said, his voice turned from that sort of "I'll-Fuck-You-Up-If-You-Fuck-This-Up" to the voice of a lot calmer, like a sort of "Don't Worry. I'll Help"

Dean gave a sigh, wisping a shot of Chocolate Brown hair past his brow. Suddenly, a Futuro Worker ran in.

"Dean! We have a big problem!" the Worker screamed

"What is it now Dave?" Dean asked, his voice flat.

"Our Listener's have dropped twenty percent. Most have gone to…they've gone to….Osmosis!" Dave cried.

In a flash, Dean pulled his Chair up and jumped on it, then he turned off the Technical Difficulties Recording, returning live as William and Dave stepped out and locked the door, watching Dean from the Glass.

"Err Sorry about that Futuro Fans…The Loonies have smashed out Downtown Receiver. So until we get word that it's online…..The Top 10 is suspended but before you turn that Dial to Head or KREZ…you will receive one of my great Stories…You'll really Enjoy it" Dean said, a grin on his face. "So think back…..LONG BACK" Dean started


End file.
